Collection of One Shot Lemons
by EroticAnime
Summary: This is a collection of Lemons that are explicit and intended for Adults who love lemons and who have an open mind. I hope you enjoy them, as I know I enjoy lemons myself. Please leave a review, it only takes a moment of your time. :
1. Table of Contents

**Collection of One Shot Lemons**

By EroticAnime

**Table of Contents**

**The Claiming of Kagome:**

A lusty lemon in which Kagome is forced to come to grips with the facts that demons do not love but rather possess what they desire most. Can she discard her girly idealistic view of love and enjoy what is given to her? A Sesshomaru and Kagome Lemon.

**Inu Encounter:**

An easy Kagome goes on a date with a lusty incredibly hansom man but when she sees that he is only interested in one thing will she feign disinterest or go the distance? A Kagome and Sesshomaru Lemon.

**Where I Belong:**

A known secret given voice in the midst of battle makes it's meaning all the more powerful. With Inuyasha and Kagome they find out just how much they each mean to each other. A Kagome and Inuyasha Lemon.

**Awakening:**

An innocent trek through a swampy marsh leads to a secluded hot spring, but what makes it a hot spring, the heat of the water, or the heat of the swimming females? A Kagome and Sango lemon.

**You and I Together at Last:**

After years of battling at each other's sides words of love are spoken and bonds are made stronger as a monk and tiajiya bring their relationship to the next level. A Sango and Miroku Lemon.


	2. The Claiming of Kagome

Characters Created by Rumiko Takahashi & Co

**Claiming of Kagome**

Chills raced up and down her spine as his hot breath washed over her neck and shoulder, his teeth grazing her flesh. His rumbling growls sending vibrations through her.

Desperately she tried in vain to once more call forth her powers, but as before nothing happened. She was drained. It did not matter though, it did not affect him in the slightest when earlier she had sent all she had in his direction in a futile attempt to purify him.

Whimpers escaped her throat as talon sharp nails slid across the bare and tender flesh below her breasts.

"Please don't, not like this..."

Her plea barely that of a whisper fell on deaf ears. Her eyes wide with fear displayed her brown orbs speckled with green. 'Not like this.' She thought as she felt his hand make its way to her thighs. 'Not like this.'

Her breathing ragged, her limbs slack from exhaustion all she could manage were faint pleas. Her head turning from side to side as she shut her eyes tight to block out his form above her.

"You will watch."

His smooth but gravely voice demanded of her as she felt his tongue slide in a circle around the aureole of her nipple, his hand caressing the globe of flesh it rested on.

A sob broke from her throat as she felt her body reacting to his touch. His soothing touches and licks in sharp contrast to his intent. Shaking her head, she denied him his demand and kept her lids sealed. She would not watch as he ravished her traitorously responding body.

She screamed as her eyes flew open and her body arched in an instinctive act to dislodge her nipple from his teeth. His snarl echoing through the cave as he released his teeth from her nipple. Her breast was awash in pain from his bite, a bead of blood forming above and below her nipple where his teeth had sunk in.

Her eyes flew from her breast to what should have been golden pools but were instead flooded with blood. The whites of his eyes non existent now with the blood present, his pupil black tinged with blue.

"You will watch." He said once more as his eyes pierced her own.

Tears clouded her vision as she obeyed him, keeping her eyes on his, her glance flicked to his tongue, while his hands slid from her waist to her hips and then to her thighs once more, before slowly dipping inward to lightly rub against her womanhood.

Her breath caught in her throat, her mind whirled in confusion. This was an act of dominance, not hatred. He had not truly hurt her yet. Though his physical invasion of her body was happening despite her protests, his actions were still being done with a loving caress. As one would treat their love in bed.

His tongue curled around the abused flesh of her breast and nipple, laving saliva on his love bite, before encasing it entirely within his hot mouth and suckling.

A gasp escaped her before she could clamp down upon it. Her body was in a full blown heated state, his caresses like nothing she had ever felt before. A sob quickly followed her gasp as her conscious mind battled with her body. Her eyes sought out his and begged him for mercy.

This is not what she wanted, not like this. It was heavenly and magical in its own right, yes. She could not deny that, but it lacked the one thing she had wanted it to be dipped in... love.

"All I wanted was love, not lust."

Still a whisper, her words rang out like a scream within the enclosure. His movements stilled slightly as he released her nipple from his mouth and raised his head to meet her gaze. His eyes penetrated her and flickered gold momentarily, before he let loose a snarl.

"You will be happy with what I deign to give you."

He did not know what this human emotion was that she repeatedly spouted on about. Once, ages past he might have, before his fall from grace. Now however, the emotion, the feeling escaped him. Possession. That was what he wanted. He wanted to be the one to possess her in every form, in every way possible. Her presence alone ignited his blood in a way no other had ever done, in all his time on earth or in hell. Therefore he would have her.

He licked from her jaw to her lobe, his fingers pinching the peak of her breast firmly enough to illicit a spike in arousal on her part.

"Demons, do not 'love.'

The pads of his fingers upon her chest picked up her accelerated heart beat, while the fingers of his other hand slowly massaged her womanly flower.

"We possess."

He felt her breath hitch as much as he heard it, as his words and the meaning behind them sunk in.

"You will be mine."

His mouth claimed hers in a heated but gentle kiss. His tongue explored her cavern, leaving nothing untouched as he slowly sunk a finger within her and began to pump her with it. His tongue mimicked his finger in a slow and sensuous manner.

Her mind was clouded and confused with his spoken words. His soft and almost loving violation of her, the abrupt contrast of everything he acted on and said. Her body was heated and hungry for more of what he had to offer. Could she just enjoy it? Forget all about the love factor and just take and be happy with what he gave her?

She licked her lips, tasting his saliva on them and swallowed. Glancing at her nipple she found her skin blemish free. The bite he had inflicted upon her healed from his saliva. Everything he was doing to her felt so right, so perfect. Her body was singing with ecstasy and begging for more.

Sucking in a breath she released a moan, her pelvis bucking upwards into his hand as he inserted yet another finger. His tongue licking behind her ear when he was not sucking upon her skin or scraping his fangs over her neck.

It frightened and excited her all at once. A slight pain tingled within her as his claw clipped her intact barrier. She bit her lip groaned as his thumb circled her nub as his fingers continued to plunge.

'Oh by the kamis... wha, Ohhh,' Her thoughts were scattered as she tried to form coherent thoughts. She felt his hand release her breast and glide along her skin to her back, pulling her flush against him, molding her breast to his chest as he plunged yet another finger within her forcing a gasp from her.

"Mine."

He growled the word against her throat as he plunged his fingers deeper and harder within her. His breath coming quicker and faster as his heart sped up. His need for her growing as he ground his manhood against her thigh.

"Oh Kami..."

Her words were breathless as she felt her body beginning to tense. Whimpers escaped her throat as she felt his fingers leave her womanhood. Slight surprise washed through her as she realized for the first time what it was she really wanted.

Him.

Love or no love, she wanted him, loved him enough, lusted after him enough to go without his love. So long as he would take her and keep her. Her lazy lust filled gaze met his as she came to grips with herself.

He shifted his hold on her and their position. Her hands went where she willed them, to his neck and shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss of her own. A small curving of her lips lit her face as she caught the surprised glint within his own eyes.

As she kissed him, her tongue running along his lips and dipping inward to tap against his, she shifted her legs, spreading her knees wide she wrapped her feet around his waist. Her hand fisted into his long silvery stands at the base of his neck. She was begging him silently to take it further.

His growls of approval and lust unbridled vibrated through her body, enhancing her arousal. She broke away from her kiss as she felt him at her entrance. The large head of his penis pushing in slowly as the fingers of one hand spread her labia open, limiting the amount of resistance.

Her breathing heavy she groaned with want as she felt her skin stretching around the head of his penis and his shaft. "Ooo." Lack of words left only the jumbled sounds of moans and groans. She felt him. Felt the way her walls cradled his head as her opening stretched around his shaft as he lightly pumped back and forth, gently taping against her hymen but not breaking it.

His hands and fingers returned to her breasts to inflict sweet torture as his mouth fastened to her neck once more, creating a temporary mark on her blemish free skin. His demonic instincts in ecstasy with how she clung to him, her walls squeezing him.

Her body was yearning for more, her hips rising to push against him, begging for more. Her back arched and pushed her chest more firmly against his hands as she let her head fall back and to the side. Baring her throat to him.

With a feral snarl he thrust forwards hard and tore through what remained of her hymen, the work of his claws earlier having already slit it open. A grunt of pain escaped her as she tried to pull away from him and the pain, his iron tight grip however held her in place against him. His rumbling growl telling her not to move away. Her fingers clenched his shoulders tightly as she caught her breath.

Feeling her muscles beginning to relax, he pulled his shaft almost completely out, leaving only his head within her before he rocked back within her. His youki spiking out around them. His claws lengthening as his fangs hung over his bottom lips. His growls of lust turned more feral.

Small gasps and moans tore from her throat as she felt him shove himself more firmly and deeper within her. Her body stretching to accommodate him. The sight of his loss of control frightened her as his claws sunk into her hips, holding her beneath him, as he continued to pump in and out. She felt her spiritual powers awaken once more, flaring to life around her and clashing head on with his youki.

His hands gripped the underside of her knees and brought her feet to dangle over his shoulders, before he plunged again and again within her, bottoming out and eliciting cries of lust and wanton want from her. Her hands clung to his arms like vices as he pumped himself into her.

"Sess..." It was a moaned cry.

Her head turning back and forth as he ravished her body. Their auras continued to clash and rage against each other. Distantly she felt him licking at her neck once more before pain rocked through her.

Her heart beat intensified as her lust fogged mind caught up to what he had done. He had bit her and was now sucking upon her life force. Her vision grew fussy as she bit into her own lip, stifling her scream of pain and fear as he continued to thrust and ravish her.

Gasping for breath she fought against the urge to sleep as she felt her body tense once more, his penis sinking deep and hitting something within her repeatedly caused a warmth and tingly feeling to wash through her body. His groin ground against nub. Her abdominal muscles clenched as she cried out her release.

Vaguely aware that he had retracted his fangs from her neck she felt him stiffen. His rod buried to the hilt within her spilled hot liquid within her, as a ragged yell filled the cavern and surrounding forested area. The word "MINE" being heard by all for miles around.

Their auras danced around each other and merged, becoming one for eternity.

"Yours..." She whispered softly looking into his now golden gaze, her vision still blurry from her loss of blood. She watched him bite into his own wrist, his blood spilling forth before he held it up to her mouth in offering.

"Drink and be mine forever." His voice raspy but smooth, filled her ears and warmed her further. Without further thought her lips fastened to his wrist, his blood flooding her mouth she gulped it down as it continued to spill forth for her. Until finally her eyes grew heavy and closed. Her body warm almost hot now from his blood was languid and content from its release.

Sango walked into the cave that she had tracked her miko friend and the Diayoukai to. After a week of searching for her missing friend she had finally found the toad youkai some distance back and after a quick and efficient interrogation the toad had informed her that the miko and his lord could be found in this direction within the mountains.

It had taken her all night to find them. A smile of expectation and happy relief adorned her features as she stepped into the cave and froze.

The sight that greeted her sent shock waves rolling through her very being. The Diayoukai and miko were wrapped in a very intimate embrace and both were as naked as the day they were born. Her chocolate brown orbs were riveted to a spot on her friends neck where two small puncture marks could still be seen.

With a gasp her turned on her heel and exited the cave. It would be safest and more beneficial to her health if she were to wait for the pair to wake up outside. Quiet from the shock that had greeted her, a small smile worked its way onto her face. It was about time Kagome had found her place within feudal japan. It had only taken her 8 years of war and one heart break, but she was finally there.

Singing a merry tune the slayer set out to hunt, her friend and new companion would be hungry after a night like the one they had shared...

Leave a review, it's the nice thing to do!

7


	3. Inu Encounter

**Inu Ecounter**

Golden piercing eyes stared intently at the sexy miko before him. The way she moved, spoke and gestured with her hands and body all spoke of the vixen she was. His nose told him that she was no virgin, far from it as he could not decipher the many male scents that tried unsuccessfully to smother her who own cherry blossom one.

She was talking to him but he did not hear her words, she was looking at him, but he did not meet her gaze, instead his let his eyes roam down her body in a blatant display of leering at her more feminine curves, licking his lips as the urge to taste her nearly drove him to act before he stopped himself.

"you're an a..." He caught tidbits of her menial conversation, filling in the blanks by himself. There was no need to actually listen to her, he knew already what she was saying about him. That he was gorgeous and sexy, rich and powerful. "I would.." He nodded his head, still not listening, still only googling at what her body had to offer.

Hold on, what was she doing? She had gotten up off the couch and walked straight to where she kept her jacket and purse, collecting them both up in her arms, her aura clearly that of a pissed off bitch. He blinked rapidly, what had just happened? "Where do you think you are going?" He stood up and stepped before her, his towering frame glowering down upon her.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, clearly pissed off at him.

He glared at her, his throbbing hard on becoming slightly irritating at the thought of it not being assuaged this night by her warm tight passage. "I do not repeat myself, you heard me perfectly fine the first time."

Their glares clashed against each other, each willing the other to cave to their superior anger. "You just spent the last hour and half treating me like a piece of meat to be drooled over.."

"I Do Not Drool!" His barked forth, highly insulted by the implication that he would allow his demonic nature such free reign.

"Not by your mouth maybe, but your eyes did all the drooling for you!" Her voice was rising in tone now, her fingers flitting about erratically. "It's not like I wanted this to be some great relationship or expected some great knight in shinning armor to sweep me off my feet, but I object to being completely ignored the entire night."

He made to counter her claim, to deny that he had done such a thing, but her hand thrust up in his face, halting just before his nose, palm outstretched. "No not even try to deny it. I just called you an arrogant prick in search of a cheap trick and that I would even hazard a guess that you were not even listening to me or had at all the entire night!"

His nostrils flared at the insults even if they were the truth and the hand held up before his face. His manhood however had other ideas and though she was pissed off and insulting him left and right, his mind continued to paint vivid and lewd positions of her beneath him.

He growled loudly, his eyes flashing red beneath his thick bangs as he clenched his fists tightly at his side. Even now with her screeching his manhood was twitching with the urge to be buried within her. He would NOT be denied his satisfaction this night.

In a sweeping move his swept her hand out of the way and pulled her lush body hard against his own, pressing his lips against her and stifling her protest. Her fists beat against his back, shoulders and head, shoved at his chest to get him to let go, but he would not. Seeming to give up her fight to resist him, he felt her body relax against him as her mouth parted and allowed his tongue entrance.

Loosening his hold on her, knowing now that she would not back away he allowed his hands to wander. Taking in the dip of her back as she pressed her hips and pelvis against him, his hands slid to the front feeling her small waist before moving up to cup and pinch at her nipples.

Almost smirking with male pride as he elicited the first tiny moans and gasps from her. She was his. He knew now that she would bend to him now matter what, despite the fire and strength hidden within her, like a good bitch is supposed to, she recognized her alpha.

Swooping her up bodily, shredding what ever clothes from her body that he could as he walked to his bedroom, his hands busy upon her body, his mouth invading hers. By the time he had laid her upon the bed her legs were already wrapped about his waist, his long thick fingers pushed within her hot wet core. He pumped his fingers roughly back and forth, careful with his claws not to cut her insides.

His mouth descended upon her clitoris as he licked her full out from her anus and up, pausing just enough to suck hard upon the hard nub. Her moans and sighs building in intensity.

She loved everything he did to. How he roughly shoved his fingers back forth, how he licked from her anus to her clit and sucked upon it, even how me inserted a lone digit into her ass as he fucked her with his fingers and tongue. No one had ever done that to her before. She groaned loudly and gripped his hair within her hands, mashing his face harder into her vagina, tilting her hips and rocking back and forth, showing him boldly how she like it done.

His other hand free of something to hold onto encircled his very thick and long girth within his clawed hands and pulled upon it, making himself groan and growl into her nether region as he sucked almost ferociously upon her core. Feeling her pussy gush forth her natural juice he licked the drops and savoring their sweet apple taste raised himself up till he was towering above her, his raging hard on pressing up against and rubbing the length of her ass and vagina.

Her eyes lit with lust and greed as she looked upon his massive hard on. Easily the thickness of a cucumber it stood tall and straight before him, its angry red tip mushroomed out. It had to be at least 10 inches. Licking her lips she reached down to grip it, marveling at how her fingers barely encircled it even as she squeezed it, loose of pressure they did not even touch each other at the tips.

She listened to his groans as her hands moved upon his flesh, pushing his head down to her entrance. Even she could not wait to get started. "Fuck me" She whispered within his ear as she flicked it with her tongue, her hand gripping his hip as she braced herself for the entry.

With a shove he buried half his cock within her tight pussy. Feeling her opening stretch and squeeze at his cock, her inner walls slick and hot with yearning, her cry of pleasure and pain music to his ears. He withdrew slightly and plunged hard forward, rocking her body and impaling her upon his stiff manhood. Her nails digging into his back, her legs spread and raised about his hips and waist.

"Unnf" he groaned and shoved his cock back within her wet pussy, pounding away at her as he clenched his teeth and eyes shut. 'Kami.' He thought to himself. He could never get enough of this if he did it every day and night.'

He listened to her moans and groans, felt her walls give way to his demanding cock as he shoved forth. With every thrust of his hips he sank deeply within her, jerking her body, making her tits bounce and sway with his force.

He grabbed a knee and pulled it over his shoulder without breaking stride. She shrieked as his cock bottomed out within her with each inward stroke. His cock head shoving itself into her walls and cervix, bullying her inner walls with his demanding thrusts.

"Oh, fuck yes." He growled with ecstasy, his long silver hair flying and spanning out around them as he bucked upon her. The bed springs creaking and groaning at the work out they were given.

"Mmm, yeah." grabbing her other leg he pushed it up to rest on his other should before driving himself bodily down upon her, grinding their bodies together, his pelvis bone rubbing against her clit. She was shrieking with pain and hunger for more. Her mind and body unable to decide which to go with.

'Fuck,' he thought as he picked up the tempo of his thrusts, his eyes bleeding red, his nails sliding forth, sharper and deadlier than ever before. His grip upon her legs let go, but she willingly kept them upon his shoulders, opting to allow him his invasive, demanding, hurtful but oh so fucking good plunges within her.

His cock stretching her entrance as well as her depth. It felt so good to her, so good that she took no heed to his changes, caring not for anything other than having him driving into her. Keeping upon her, riding her hard, hitting that special place deep within her and setting off sparks of electricity within her abdomen.

"Oh, Oh, Yes, Fuck Me" she all but screamed as she dug her nails into his shoulders and attempted to pull him closer to her yet.

'Kami, this must be what heaven is like.' His strangely still coherent thought ran against the grain of his loss of control. He could feel his hold upon his beast slipping as her pussy walls clenched around his cock and seemed to suck him in even as he withdrew from her depths. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Urgh, I fucking love your fucking pussy." He growled out with with each demonic thrust of his cock, punctuation his point with a particularly hard thrust forwards, shoving her receptive body into the mattress and earning a shriek pure wanton lust.

"Yes," He grunted and panted, growling with each powerful flick of his hips, his hands gripping her ass and pulling her back towards him, meeting his thrusts.

He felt her passage begin to tighten and clamp down upon his thick girth as he felt his muscles bunching beneath his flesh, his manhood lengthening still more as his facial features distorted.

Digging his claws within her soft flesh, his animalistic grunts and growls reverberated off the walls and mixed with her screams of ecstasy as stars began to burst behind her eyes, her pussy gushing forth juice and soaking his huge erection, giving it more lubrication.

Her heart beat incredibly fast as she felt her body riding the wave of euphoria, her large brown eyes wide as she watched him transform, his cock still buried to the hilt within her. It should not have fit within her, but with her orgasm fluids soaking his cock and her blissful numbness from his pounding into her coupled with her orgasm he was able to stretch her beyond anything she had yet experienced.

The thickness and length of his cock made her feel as though she were a virgin once more, it filled so much, invaded every free inch of space she had available to her. Distantly she could hear her moans and cries as a series of constant noise.

She felt his claws sink into her just barely, but still she cared not. Not for the abuse her body was being given, not for the beast emerging before her and not for the beast having mind blowing sex with her.

'Demon!' Some small thing screamed out at her, but she ignored it for the ecstatically wonderfully awesome thrust of his hips and cock deep within her. "Yes, yes yes yes." It was her voice she heard crying out she realized, begging for more, for all that he could give her.

When he began to grow fur along his god like body he stopped his transformation, becoming something between a dog and human. His tail wrapped itself about her chest and ran in a continuous motion across her sensitive nipples.

She was being blown away with his fucking. Her body undergoing and experience bliss beyond anything she had ever hoped to experience.

Pushing her legs back down, unable to hold them up any further as she was starting to lose control of her body, her encroaching orgasm building into something she had never experienced, she wrapped them about his hips before he could protest, her arms snaking about his hairy neck, she buried her face within his fur and begged him to pound harder, faster.

With his beast loose he could do nothing but sit back and enjoy the ride. More than just a little pleasantly surprised as his beast left him with half the control. They would share in this female as she was like none they had ever encountered. She who could take their combined girth and length and still live to beg for more. She who would look upon him, as he truly was and cling all the more tighter, begging for him to go faster.

It was too much for either of them to handle. His monstrously large canine like cock plowed within her core, rubbing and stretching in all the right places, her walls contracting to squeeze his seed from his balls, his howls rent the air combined with her screams of ultimate ecstasy. Locked in a death grip with one another, his growls reverberating throughout her entire being as his fangs sunk within the hollow of her neck, pinning her in place, as his searing hot seed burst forth and spilled within her aching and waiting womb.

His body convulsing for seconds on end until almost a full two minutes later, the last of his potent sperm filled every crevice and hidden corner within her uterus and vagina, spilling out and soaking the sheets as well.

The couple swayed and then collapse to the bed, still joined in the act of fucking, refusing to unhinge themselves from one another.

He marveling at such a female actually existing and she at how soft and incredibly mind blowing he was. She sighed slightly as he retracted his fangs from her next and snuggled back into his furry warm embrace, more content and at peace then she ever thought possible.

The feel of his seed saturating every part of her core lulled her to sleep with a smile upon her lips and her pussy contracting slightly, with any luck, they would be reenacting the entire experience in a few hours. God, she hoped they would be.

Review, you know you wanna!

7


	4. Where I belong

Hey hey people! Well I guess I thought about quitting the whole fanfiction thing to go on to writing my own novel (I am on page 308 currently) – but since I logged on and saw all my reviews and that people especially liked my one time lemons collection I thought that I would continue for at least one more.

I have set up an msn account under Erotic underscore Anime at hotmail dot com since a few people have asked if I had any sort of account where they would be able to chat with me. I am on msn fairly often so I thought that would be best. 

Note: This is an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. It is not like the other lemon scenes. It is a love scene not animalistic lust.

Onward!

**Where I Belong **

"Inuyasha!" I cry as I see you fall. My heart thunders as I see your haori soaked with cherry red blood even before your limp body crashes to the ground. "NO! No, no, no," I hear the words screamed over and over again, vaguely aware that it must be me, for who else here among these vultures of high Youkai society would cry or scream for you?

Their voices, their demands sent my way, are nothing to me. Reaching you is all I care about. With blurred vision I race to you, tripping on stones and hollows scattered along the ground, but not even those nor the pain in my ankles as they are twisted can keep me from you.

A sixth sense alerts me to danger and without a thought as to how to do so I erect a barrier around you and around me as I run to you. I know not where my strength comes from, only that you are hurt and that my heart is breaking.

It seems, as though I am slow in my race to you but I know that I have never run faster. Never have I ever had such need for speed as I do now. With a sob I drop and fall at your side, my hands upon your chest right away. I clutch your haori and pull your head and shoulders onto my lap and cradle you to me.

In my grief I am immune to their anger and wrath even though I know that at any other time I would be terrified of such a thing. "Inuyasha," I whisper to you as my tears roll down my cheeks. Distantly I am aware of their efforts to thwart my barrier but I dismiss them all. They are inconsequential. You are my everything.

Bending down I kiss you gently on the lips, a sweet chaste kiss, but it is enough for me to feel the slight brush of air upon my wet lips. Excitedly I realize that you are breathing, if only barely. A force of pure anger washes over my barrier and it is only then that I look up.

Furious amber eyes glare down upon me as I meet his gaze and it is only then that I begin to feel something other than despair and pain. I've begun to feel livid.

"Miko, you will step aside," His cold emotionless voice grates on my nerves as I clench my teeth. How dare he try to tell me what to do? This beast, this monster that would murder his own blood to appease a bunch of high-class snobs.

My ire raised I did what I thought would get the best rise out of the arrogant, ignorant and petty youkai. Placing my hands upon my loves chest I said what I had only longed to voice until this point. "I love you Inuyasha as you are and as you are meant to be from this day forth. Whatever comes I will be here for you," and with that I spread my hands and let my purifying energy surge forth.

"Bitch, you would dare defy this Sesshomaru?" I felt his force upon my barrier increase but with my fury I built my barriers and imbued it with strength I did not know I had. Where this strength came from I can not say, but as I sat there upon the ground with my love in my lap and my purifying energy pouring out of me and into him I managed to keep my barriers up as though it were no harder than walking a forest trail.

With my eyes never leaving those of the beast I purified Inuyasha, my love, until his hair ran black, his claws retracted and fangs disappeared. Even then I did not stop for if I did I fear that he may have died then from his wounds.

Where my knowledge came from I do not know but right then I knew how I might be able to save him, though it was a drastic move and not one that I had ever contemplated before. Slowly I watched as Inuyashas' grievous wounds began to heal under my spiritual power. The effect of which sent our enemies into a rage or to stuttering disbelief. I could only guess that this had never before been done. It was then when my intent and ability had been made clear that the blood betrayer pressed forth with his full rage.

Relentlessly he pressed forth until slowly I began to feel my barrier give way. For the first time since seeing the one I love fall I felt a trickle of fear. It did not live long though. I realized that though he was indeed destroying my barrier bit by bit it was not being done with one massive blow. Which to me only meant that I stood some sort of chance against a monster like him. With that thought in mind I allowed my anger to take root within my soul. I wallowed in the rage and hate that I had felt towards the being who betrayed the one I love. But I did not allow my hate to rule me or to have power over me. I walked a thin line between using my hate and becoming a tool for hate to use and I was aware of this. It was for this reason that I decided that I would not be the destruction of any present, even the betrayer who stood before me with his eyes red and fangs bared.

Time for me had already become skewed as the battle that raged between the great Sesshomaru and I was almost more than I could bear. His speed was greater than I had seen before and slowly after a while I learned that I could not track him with my eyes but instead had to rely on my sixth sense. I opened myself up for battle and when I felt as though I were about to be struck I would duck or jump out of the way before sending forth small balls of purity to slam into the back of my attacker before he could dodge. This technique however only worked for so long, and soon I began to realize that my power had no effect on him. He was impervious to my attacks and they only served to slowly drain me.

Glancing over my heart thumped painfully within my chest as I stole a glance at Inuyasha, my Inuyasha. Though it had only been mere minutes I could already see the traces of sliver winding through his black locks and taking root once more. I didn't have to look to see that his claws were back in place or that his ears had started to once more shift and grow. I had to be strong, for just a little longer. Together I knew that we could prevail, him with his strong demonic blood and me with my spiritual power.

The rest of the battle sped by in a haze. Once Inuyasha woke he took over, I was left on the sidelines only to lend my help in the form of my barriers. Sweat soaked my clothes and even I could see that both siblings were having a hard time keeping up their furious pace, sooner or later one of them would make a mistake. I could only hope that it would not be Inuyasha.

The end of the battle ended much like the many previous battles that the siblings had. With Inuyasha nearly incapacitated and Sesshomary not much better. With a last ditch effort I watched as Sesshomaru whipped out at Inuyasha with his light whip and took to the skies. Relief flowed over me as I realized that he was leaving. The many so called pureblooded youkai who had at first lined the forest clearing had long since been driven away by the fierce fighting of the Inutaisho brothers, leaving us alone.

Drained of strength we collapsed upon the ground for some time until the sun set and we were left in the dark. Without thought as to where we were going we allowed our feet to lead us as we ambled on and away from the clearing that had almost been our doom. Hours later we found ourselves settled into a cave on the side of a mountain. Without pause I slunk to the ground and let the grasping fingers of unconsciousness take hold of me.

Hours later I woke to find myself in the warm embrace of Inuyasha. Slight surprise made me tense and I felt his arms loosen as he made to move away. "No." I said softly as I pushed myself towards him and his warm embrace.

It was awkward at first, with neither of us knowing what to say or do with our new found intimacy. I only know that this is where I belong. Despite the nervous energy that emanates from us it still feels so right.

After what felt like mere moments but surely it was more I feel you tighten your hold and brush your cheek against my hair. In return I turn on my side and drape my arm over you to pull myself closer.

"I heard what you said," Inuyasha says quietly into my hair. I fist his haori within my hand because I know of what he speaks. I don't reply. There does not seem to be a response that I could give that is not already known to him or I. I know that he is aware of the truth in my words. There is nothing more to say.

With a rustle of fabric he reaches for my chin to tilt it up forcing me to meet his gaze. My breath catches and for a moment as I see him leaning down to me I find that I cannot breathe. The press of his lips on mine is surprisingly soft but firm. It is everything that I have ever imagined a first kiss should be and more. With the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me and his body pressed to mine I am easily over whelmed but I do not pull away. This is where I have always wanted to be. This is where I belong.

I know not how our position changed, it must have happened as I drowned in his sweet embrace and heavenly kiss but as our soft touches and kisses become more heated I couldn't help but notice that he had somehow maneuvered himself over me. With one leg bent and the other underneath him I wrapped my arms around his neck boldly pulled him closer as he rested his knee and foot between my slightly parted legs.

There is no trepidation on my part. I have wanted this for as long as I have known him. From the moment I saw him there on that tree and touched his ears for the first time, I have wanted to be here with him.

For a moment I think back to what I have seen of sex and intimacy in the twentieth century and attempt to mimic it by running my hands down his back and over his shoulders but the movements are insincere and only serve to distance us. Hesitatingly I stop what I am doing. This is wrong. I should not be trying to recreate what others do. I should be doing what feels natural to me, to us.

As he deepens the kiss and groans into my mouth as our tongues dance, I cup his jaw revel in the feel of his body on mine. Yes, yes, this is definitely where I belong. His hands trail down my ribs to my waist where they pause to brush against me slightly before moving back up to lightly cup my breast.

I suck in air, as I am touched intimately for the first time. The way my nipple puckers under the pad of his thumb and goose bumps form on my breast, all of this is new to me but I welcome it openly. The feelings Inuyasha's touches have awakened within me surge through my body in the form of heated waves colliding with one another and forming a tight knot within the pit of my belly.

It is a new feeling for me, this yearning intense need that I have not experienced before, but I am not afraid. I am after all a child of the future. I know what it is to feel sexual hunger. In my day and age one did not have to be sexually active to know what certain things were. We had sex ed and magazines and books and t.v. to help with our sex education.

I welcome Inuyasha's touches, and kisses and give mine in turn. When he makes to move his body further over me I help in the process by wrapping my legs around his hips and allowing him to lie where no man or boy has ever had the privilege before. My heart thunders in my chest at my boldness and his eagerness as he settles in. The feel of his manhood even through our clothes is still pronounced enough to make me blush.

Except for a slight adjustment however he does not move. It is as though he is reading me and knows exactly what to do in order to calm my nerves and make me feel comfortable. I am not surprised. It has always been this way with Inuyasha. He always seems to know just what to do.

Soon my head becomes light and my stomach yearns more than ever and when he moves to grind against me I am not ashamed or embarrassed but rather eager for the pressure, for the feel of him pressing against me. It is the most erotic action that I have ever taken part of and I am even more giddy and lightheaded with the thought that it is with Inuyasha that I am doing this.

I hear his sweet whisper, how my name flows from his lips, how the passion makes his voice husky with your want for me. Heavenly, heavenly, I would be content like this with him forever. What could possibly feel better I wonder to myself.

Then he lets me know that there are indeed things that could feel even better as his hand slides beneath my top and cups my breast. The feel of his flesh unfettered by interfering material against my tender skin feels oh so good it milks a small moan from me. How soft and tender Inuyasha's fingers are, yet I know how very strong they are. I know what they are capable of and now I know that they are capable of oh so much more.

Made brazen by my roaring hormones, which he has stirred to a frenzy I boldly rid him of his top so that my fingers may dance upon his hard flesh and feel his muscles bunched below my wondering hands. With a glance upwards his golden gaze spears me as he looks down at me. His love and lust shine brightly in his eyes.

Our kissing is more heated now. It is almost as though he is trying to devour me, but I welcome his vigor in this. I feel him pealing off my skirt and my underwear but I do not resist or hesitate. In fact I bite my lip slightly and reach for his hakama to hasten the process.

When are free of our clothes we breathe deeply as Inuyasha's eyes wash over me. Slowly taking in the dips and swells of my body. I feel my cheeks flush red as my own eyes hastily flow from his face to his toes, taking in his muscled chest, tapering waste and proud manhood. Good god, am I drooling? Quickly I drop my eyes and take in his manly thighs. How muscular and hard they are. I can't help but wonder at how effective his clothes were in hiding his godly form.

Inuyasha holds me close and I shiver at the feel of our skin pressed together with no barriers between us anymore. My body is quivering with my anticipation and nervousness, but here in his arms I feel more than words could possibly express.

With him holding me close and his mouth once more invading mine or licking and suckling upon my ear lobe he once more lies me down to lay on top of me. Without hesitation I wrap him up in my legs again and revel at how sweet and soft his member feels as it rubs my lower lips. Moans flow from me as he begins to twist and cup at my breast while his tongue licks at my ear.

Unable to hold myself back, my hips rise and push my yearning heat against his rod. Gasping I moan and meet his gaze as I hear his groan. It fills me with satisfaction as I see that he is enjoying this as much as I.

With a hard kiss that feels as though it is bruising my lips I feel him at my entrance and though I am excited and hot and wet I still experience a twinge of fear. I have heard so much about the first time being painful that I am apprehensive. At my tensing Inuyasha pauses in his action and his kiss becomes softer. When he draws away slightly I fear that he is doubting what we are doing but my fears are quickly allayed as I feel his hand sliding down my ribs to my thighs and inwards to gently stroke and probe at my flower.

Bucking slightly I welcome his touch and groan as I feel his first invasion of me. How I stretch around his strong finger and moan at only the slightest discomfort. I feel my apprehension drain away completely as he plunges another long finger within me and it only serves to heighten my yearning and eagerness for him to enter me.

I buck up against his hand and slide my fingers through his long silver locks to pull him closer so that I may kiss him. "Oh Inuyasha…" it is a breathless moan but all that I can manage. It is enough though for he once more straddles me and without pause places his head at my entrance and begins to push forth.

My breaths quicken as does his as I feel my skin stretching to accommodate his girth. With a grunt I feel him surge forth and plunge heedlessly within me, burying his manhood to the hilt. He pauses for a moment as we are both startled at what we have done but from what I know of my heart and from what I see in his eyes I know that we have not done wrong. With this knowledge I welcome the feeling of wholeness this knew position has brought me. It feels as though I am about to explode with all the pent up emotions and feelings but as he begins to draw out only to plunge again within me with more force everything is lost to me - everything except the undeniable feeling of belonging here with Inuyasha.

This is where I belong, underneath him. Trapped within his strong embrace, with his breath on my ear. The feel of his strong thrusts, as he plunges within me.

How his silvery hair encloses us, within our own world. It's just him and I here, where I belong. Only our primal sounds to fill this small space. Only the sounds of his grunts and pants that gently caress my ear as mine do his, while our bodies dance as one.

On my back with my legs wrapped around his hips, is where I belong. With the echo of our whispered words filled with lust unbridled and devoted love to fill our ears just as he fills me. Oh, how heavenly it is to be here beneath him, with his thrusts sending me to sweet oblivion.

Even the searing pain I feel as his fangs pierce the flesh of my neck enhances my pleasure and sends streaks of sexual eagerness through my belly and to my core. My moans and groans are almost shrieks as I feel my first orgasm coalesce within my core and before I know it stars burst behind my eyes and my body and soul have reached cloud nine. My wanton cries of abandoned pleasure fill the night as I contract around Inuyasha's length and begin to milk him of his seed. His groans fill my ears and for a moment they seem almost to be roaring growls as he arches his back and presses within me till he is pressed to my cervix where I feel his release. The feeling of Inuyasha's hot seed seems to prolong my orgasm all the more until the edges of my vision become black and I am slack with satisfaction.

Spent from our passion we lay together with our limbs entwined and listening to our surroundings. "This is where I am meant to be, where I belong." I say as he holds me tight and my lids grow heavy as sleep drags me away to another world…

Reviews breed inspiration that breeds more lemons for the world round!


	5. Awakening

**Awakening**

Puffs of breath wafted up through dense fog as two figures trudged through the deep and rancid smelling mud in an endless battle to get to their destination. "Almost there." A slightly out of breath whisper escaped the throat of a slim figure. Bile built in the backs of throats as the stench of the swamp like terrain around them was inhaled. Deep breaths escaped in small white clouds as they sucked in more air, stifling back groans and complaints at their immediate predicament, when with relief their feet scraped against rock.

Deep sighs escaped abused throats as realization dawned that they had almost reached their destination. A huff and pant later a soft voice broke the calm and serene quiet of the area. "It's just beyond these rocks… on the other side." A small nod from the other in acknowledgement of the spoken words was all that was given.

Lithe and nimble bodies padded along the surface of the flat slimy rocks. There before them in the mist were barely seen boulders in the near distance. "You are sure this is the spot?" A voice rang out through the stillness.

They came to a stop before the wall of boulders and looked around surveying the area. "If what I saw from above is really as beautiful and hidden as it appeared to be, then yes, I am sure this is the spot." Seeing no other way around the boulders the pair of nimble figures each reached out with small but strong and supple hands. Grasping hold of indentations within the rocks they hefted themselves up. Gained a foothold each and skillfully scaled the rock wall of overly large boulders.

Small gasps could be heard as the two figures came to a rest at the top of the rock wall. Brown eyes speckled with green were wide with wonder as they skimmed over the secret of Inuyashas' Forest. An awestruck voice whispered to the other. "Do you think he knows it's here, I mean, how could he not… it is after all his forest."

A small swift shake of a head came with a reply as chocolate brown hair swayed back and forth from a high ponytail. "Mm, no. I do not believe so. I have never seen him go off in this direction. It is after all bordering on the Western Lands, and you know how he detests this direction."

A small smirk graced the face of the other figure before a response was given. "Yes, he does hate this direction, but that just adds to this place. It will be forever ours." The supple form moved to stand and while looking out at the hidden hot spring began removing her twentieth century clothes, folding them up and placing them in a neat pile. "Are you going to join me, or just sit and watch?" A flicker of mischievousness could be seen glinting within hazel eyes as they focused upon the other figure, boring into dark brown eyes.

A blush blossomed upon the others cheeks as she darted her eyes away. Unable to keep her gaze from moving southwards on the other female, she instead focused on the hot spring before them. It really was beautiful. It was hidden far within the swampy western edge of Inuyasha Forest. The boulders with which they had just scaled separated the hot springs from the mud and swampy waters of the surrounding area. Peering closer to one of the boulders she could see a small crack between two of the huge rocks that slowly let water pour outwards, feeding the stagnant swamp as it dribbled downwards over the slime covered rock to mix with the mud.

A splash off to her left caught her attention and she looked once more upon the other female figure as it glided beneath the water before her. The pristine hot water almost magnified the body of her friend and long time companion as she swam under the surface of the water to the other side. Her keen brown eyes took in the long shapely legs and firm round bottom set upon plush hips, which tapered off into a small waste. She worked her throat in an attempt to swallow as she ogled her best friend.

A flash of guilt washed over her face as she realized she had just been openly staring at her friends' breasts'. Twin dark cherry brown nipples seemed to peak at her as they floated to the surface of the water and then sank once more below it.

The female figure within the water looked up at the other girl still upon the boulders. "Are you going to join me, or just stare at my breasts all afternoon?" She questioned with a tiny hint of good-natured teasing and humor coloring her words. Lighthearted giggles escaped her when she saw the look of horror flash through her friends' eyes. "Oh, come on, don't be so bashful. It's not like you have never seen me before." She cast a smile up at her companion before she ducked back under water.

The lone dry figure stared down upon the diving girl and bit her lip slightly. This was not like their usual bathing sessions together. She did not normally blatantly stare at her friend and her friend most certainly did not tease and flirt with her in such a fashion.

Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she thought over the situation. It was wrong for them to behave like this with one another, was it not, isn't that what the elders of her village had all but said? Individuals of the same gender were not meant to indulge with one another… were they? But even if they were, where was this going? Did this mean that she wanted a relationship that meant more than just friendship with the other girl…? No. No, that was not it, she was merely curious about the other girl. She was after all from a whole different era.

Her friend piqued her interest in many ways, but that did not mean that she was anything more than curious about her. If she could be curious about her clothes, her ideals, her upbringing, schooling and thoughts as well as reactions to things, then why could she not also be curious about her physically as well? Her name whispered softly by the lips of the one in question broke her out of her thoughts. She glanced down to see the girl now treading water right at her feet, her arms resting on the boulder with her chin upon them. Hazel eyes once again looked into her own as she met her gaze. She let her own smirk grace her own shapely lips as she looked down upon the other girl. "I'll be right in. I am just going to drag that bag of yours closer to the side."

The sleek wet form watched from the hot spring as her comrade in the war against Naraku hefted the bag up and walked with ease and surefootedness that was not often found in a human, let along a human female. Pushing off the side she floated backwards slowly as her hair fanned out within the water around her. She felt it gently stroke against her skin as her eyes took in nimble fingers that worked at knots and slowly loosening clothing. 'So beautiful…' The thought floated through her haze-fogged brain before she let herself sink within the depths of the hot spring once more.

She relished the feeling of the hot clean water as the gentle currents moved along her skin. Spreading her limbs out and titling her head back slightly she took delight in the feeling of hot water brushing up against folds and hidden sensitive skin. This was the only time that she had ever felt anything caress her in such an intimate way. A shift in the water brought her back to the surface. With a glance to the rocks she knew that her friend had at last joined her in the water. Treading water she waited for her to surface.

She dove under the water, taking pleasure in the feel of the hot water skimming along her skin, washing it of dirt and sweat as she glided to the other end of the hot spring. Tilting her head upwards she broke the surface with a release of breath while running her hands up and over her face and hair, squeezing excess water away from her eyes. "Ahhh." A soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she looked upon their new secret place of refuge.

Glancing towards her friend she swam over to where the pack rested on the rocks, ruffling through it she came up with the futuristic soap that her partner from the future called 'shampoo.' Steam from the hot spring rose around her, joining in with the already dense fog, which surrounded the hidden mineral spring. A slender hand reached out and grasped hold of the bottle, bringing her attention once more to her bathing companion.

"Why don't I wash your hair for you, and then you can do mine for me… it may make it easier, seeing as we cannot reach the bottom with our feet." The slender girl who was on the cusp of womanhood popped open the lid and poured a small pool of strawberry fragrant soap onto her palm. She watched as her friend glanced at her first and with a slight hesitant nod turned and presented her back to her.

Rubbing her hands together slightly she spread the soap along her two hands and brought them to her friends hair. She couldn't help but contemplate her relationship with the female before her. It was by far the closest relationship she had with any other female, whether they were from the future twentieth century or the feudal era. No female had gained a spot within her heart as the one before her did. Theirs' was a friendship forged from the fires of battle, and tears of betrayal, the loss of love and family and the courage to once more open up enough to love again. She doubted that she would ever have another relationship a female that was nearly as strong and intimate as the one she shared with the girl before her.

She slid her hands through the long brown tresses, running her fingers in between the strands coating them with soap. She inwardly marveled at how soft they still were despite the rough rigorous use they were subjected to daily. Most of the females she had met here had course straight hair with split ends and brittle strands from too much exposure to the sun and harsh weather. She would have thought that the demon slayer before her would have hair similar to other females of this day and age.

She moved her fingers in gentle circular motions as she worked the shampoo through to the scalp. A small smile fluttered over her features as she heard a gentle moan escape her friend as she titled her head further back, fully enjoying the massage she was receiving.

Images flashed through her mind, pictures of sweat and limbs entwined together flooded her mind from the dreams she had been experiencing lately causing her to inwardly wonder if the slayer before her had been having some dreams her self of similar content. She had been witness to the slayer moaning in her sleep and had once or twice caught the look of their half demon leader, as he gazed upon her. They were always the same, looks full of lust and innate instincts to sate the needs of their companion. She blushed slightly at the thought that he had probably looked upon her in the same fashion while she herself was in the midst of her heated dreams.

A bold, immodest smile graced her lips, as she addressed her lethal friend. "Say, I have been… experiencing some pretty, uhm, vivid dreams lately of a more …instinctual nature." She bit her lip and debated on where to go from there, she felt her friend tense slightly before her, but plowed on ahead anyways. "I have noticed that your sleep has not been all that dreamless lately either and if our hanyous reaction is anything to go by… then, uhm, I can't help but think that yours are similar to mine, in content." She held her breath as she waited for her somewhat shy and volatile friends' reaction to her bold and personal probing. She continued to run her fingers through her friends' hair in an attempt to calm and relax her long time bathing companion.

She felt her muscles tense at her friends' forward and very personal question while her eyes grew slightly in size at the surprise that was flooding through her system. "What do you mean by 'our hanyous' reaction'?" Momentarily forgetting to tread the water she started to sink, before grasping hold of the rock wall before her, dragging herself back up above the water. She spluttered slightly on the bit of water that had manage to slip its' way through her slightly parted lips. She gulped and steadied her nerves, as she heard her friends alluring giggle from behind her.

"Well, just last night I awoke in the middle of the night to hear a soft moaning noise, and when I looked over I saw that it was you. I didn't think much of it at first until I caught a glimpse of glowing yellow eyes and there were in a branch right over where you were sleeping he was perched and staring at you in your sleep. I swear a blind person would be able to see the desire that was burning within them, and when I looked down…" A blush worked its' way to her cheeks at the memory of what she had saw. "Well, let's just say, that, our hanyou leader is most definitely a fine specimen of the male species."

Waves of mortification flowed over her being as she listened to the miko behind her. She felt her blush encompass her cheeks and then move downwards, slowly covering her chest and filling her body with a burning embarrassment. She closed her eyes and inadvertently brought forth images of last nights dream.

It had not been the first time her inner conscious had brought forth such dreams for her to live through, but the very idea of her companions watching her as she dreamed of such things brought forth a plethora of emotions. She was struck speechless as feelings of embarrassment, confusion, shame and shyness washed through her. She could distantly feel the fingers of her friends' hand still working the lather through her hair as she was frozen with her inner battle and her raging emotions.

She could not believe the brazenness she was showing in pursuing this kind of conversation with her friend, but really, she was twenty years old now, and in all her long years of jumping back and forth through time, she had never had the opportunity to talk of such things with another girl. "In my time, it is not uncommon for girls to discuss such things with other girls. I, I know that it is not so here in your time, but do you think it would be ok if we did talk more freely with each other? I mean, we talk about everything else, why not sex as well?" She felt her friends' shoulders relaxing slightly as she babbled away.

"Did you know that out of all of my friends, I am the only true virgin still?" She laughed lightly at her friend as she threw a scandalous look over her shoulder.

"Do you mean to say that all of your friends are married and with children now?" She could not believe that she was par-taking in the conversation, but found that she too was slightly curious. She knew that in her friends' day and age that it was quite different, but they had never discussed things like this before, merely just the conveniences of the modern day era, or as the miko referred to them, the 'technology' of her day. She heard her friend laugh at her response and then felt her eyes become round with astonishment as she listened to her friend prattle on.

"Oh no, haha, none of them are married yet, and none of them have children. Sex and relationships are a lot different in my day. Where I am from it is not uncommon to have sex before marriage. In fact there is a popular saying going around that alludes to trying something out before making a purchase, I suppose it is a way to justify being loose with ones body." She shrugged her dainty shoulders as she swam in circles, ducking down into the water and taking the place of her friend so that she could have her own hair washed by her friend.

"We go to school, and have a class called 'Sex Education' where we learn what a penis is and what a vagina is and how they go together. They even teach us such things as erogenous zones."

"Ear-aw-gin-us z-oh-ns?" She tried to say the new word in the hopes of asking for clarification.

"Uh-huh. They are spots on the body that are sensitive and when they are stimulated or touched elicit arousal. We call this foreplay in the future. Generally you want to touch these areas of your lovers' body, before actually having sex." The miko clarified for her companion.

"So all students of your time are taught these things? What else is taught in your time, how do you know so much about these kinds of things?" The slayer felt her-self warming to the conversation at hand and began to relax once more as they swam in circles around each other within the large hot spring.

"Uh, well, society, or I should say the human population is a lot more open when it comes to sex and food. I've told you about the T.V. and Radio, before, right?" At the nod of her friend she continued on. "Well it has gotten to the point where we are subjected to sexual images on the T.V. from a very young age, the orientation of sex or preference is also a lot more accepted. It is not uncommon to see women dating other woman and men dating other men." She smiled at her friend as she looked at her with big brown eyes.

The morning wore on as they continued in their private conversation, until the grumbling of stomachs brought them back to the present, and forced them from the water to eat at the fruit the miko had brought back from her time. The atmosphere was hushed as they contemplated all that had been revealed to each other. Glances fluttered back and forth as blushes bloomed on cheeks.

Something else had bloomed in the early morning as they had swam around each other and sat side by side chatting carelessly back and forth to one another. A bond had been formed that had not been there before. And although it was not one of a man and woman it was one of two very close females. There were no words to describe what it was they were feeling, or had been feeling for some time now. They knew it was not love in the traditional sense of the word, but more better described as lust, curbed slightly with the need to go slow, to test the murky waters before plunging deep within.

Morning turned to afternoon and afternoon to evening. The two figures sat side by side and watched as the sun set as darkness began to claim the land around them. A soft breeze blew gently and pushed aside the fog, ruffling strands of stray hairs while caressing pale skin.

A slender hand reached out to the figure next to it and brushed aside hair that whipped against a pale cheek. The owner of the hand leaned forward gently and slowly brought plush reddish lips to the jaw of the other figure, trailing light kisses along it. A Sleek pink tongue slipped out between lips to flick gently against the shell of an ear, licking it and plunging behind it to the hidden shallow indentation just behind it. A small gasp filled the night air as chocolate brown eyes closed at the welcomed touch from the one before them, reveling in the feel of the physical assault upon her ear while warm heated breathes caressed her ear.

A soft groan escaped the slayers mouth, as she leaned closer towards the miko and her questing tongue. She brought her hand up to cup the back of her best friends head and held it in place while her other braced itself on the rock behind her, giving them both support as the miko leaned further into her.

The lean hands of the miko came to rest upon the slayer. One hand glided along the stomach and rib cage of the slayer while the other one boldly cupped a voluptuous breast, brushing a thumb over the nipple of said breast and eliciting another moan from the slayer.

Emboldened by the reaction she had gotten so far, the miko slid a hand between the folds of the dark and light purple yukata and slowly slid the hand from the slayers collarbone southward, until she was grasping the breast once more. This time flesh brushed against flesh as she gently massaged the mound, flicking the nipple with her thumb every so often.

Gasps and heavy panting filled the area as the miko explored the slayer in their first tentative touches and kisses.

The slayer, never one to hold back on her instincts joined with the miko in her explorations of her body. She forced the mikos head back away from her neck, which she had just been deliciously sucking upon, only to bring her own lips forward to touch against the mikos. She gasped slightly as she felt the tongue of her friend slide gently along her lips and then within the parted opening. Her heart beat sped up once more as she got her first taste of another. The warm silky appendage caressed her teeth and tongue seeking out as much of her own mouth as it could, before joining in a tender wrestling match with her own tongue. The slightly salty, sweet taste of the miko assaulted her taste buds and caused her to moan out loud once more.

She felt her yukata completely fall away from her shoulders as her own hands made their way beneath the shirt of her futuristic friend and up to her modern bra. A warm, moist mouth attached itself to her jugular and began to suck, as she kneaded the breasts of her friend within her hands. Mimicking the touch that made warm tingles shoot through her abdomen from her chest she brought her fingers to the mikos nipples and rubbed against them, eliciting a moan full of lust as they fondled with each other.

Hazel looked into soft dark brown as their eyes met, the miko having pulled away from her spot on her friends neck to slowly slide downwards. She looked into her friends' eyes as she flicked her tongue across the budding nipple, causing it to pucker further. She latched her mouth onto it and drew upon it, reveling in the moans she was drawing forth from the slayer. As she sucked on one her fingers twisted the other slightly and then cupped the globe whole to massage it before once more attacking the puckered nipple. Moving her mouth to the other nipple she repeated her actions slowly while bringing her knee up in between the slayers thighs, rubbing it against her femininity.

The sensations were amazing to the slayer; she arched her back and thrust her breasts into her friend as she continued her assault. Spreading her legs she grinded herself against the offered knee. All thoughts of the wrongness on what they were doing vanished from her mind as she focused upon the feelings that were running rampant throughout her body. The outside world faded into black with the arrival of night as she gave herself up to just feeling.

Nimble fingers slid between her thighs and stroked her heat. Her panting had become ragged as she threw her head back and spread her legs even wider. Gasping for air she watched as the raven black head descended even further south, leaving behind it a trail of hot kisses. Her body was tensing up and her nerves were tingling with warmth as she watched her friends' head come to a stop between her legs.

Gasping words and prayers were sent to the Kamis' as she felt the nimble fingers spread her nether lips, making way for the wet hot tongue. The burning clenching deliciously hot feeling within the pit of her belly grew as she felt the hot mouth draw on her bud.

Never in a million years would she have thought that such a feeling was possible. Her body felt like it was tingling with fire all over and the pit of her being was gasping for some sort of release that seemed to draw closer the more her friend continued to suck upon her bead of passion.

She let herself fall backwards onto the stone as a single digit invaded her being, curling upwards it stroked gently in a circular up and down motion while slowly delving within and then retreating again, only to plunge inwards once more.

Her fingers found their way to her chest and of their own volition began to manipulate the puckered aching nipples. Her head moved back and forth while her body bucked up and down, the force of the sensations rocketing through her body was incredible. Moans tore from her throat and mouth as her breathing grew unsteady and ragged. Then as she felt a strong pull on her bead as her friend turned lover sucked hard upon her and thrust her finger against her inner wall she felt a white hot sensation burst from her middle to encompass her entire being. A multitude of colors burst behind her eyes as she squeezed them shut, and a scream of passion ripped from her throat as she called to her lover.

"KAGOOMEEE!!" Rang throughout the night, scattering the nearby wild life and causing a being that neither knew to be there to grip the branch he was purched upon with such strength that cracks could be seen appearing throughout it. Golden eyes mixed with red could be seen as the Youkai fought to keep his inner beast from breaking loose.

**Review Please! **

This was taken from Physical Enlightenment.


	6. You and I Together at Last

**You and I Together at Last**

Sango seeing the all encompassing love and hope in the Houshis' eyes had sat stunned for a few moments. Then as her mind slowly absorbed what he had said and the feeling returned to her limbs, she slowly stood up.

Miroku who had kneeled down to meet her gaze as she sat, stood up with her, a look of apprehension and hope mingled together as he continued to wait for her reply. Slowly as though she were afraid that fast movement would frighten the Houshi away, Sango reached out her hand and touched Miroku on his cheek. Her other hand came to a rest upon the backside of his left hip.

The hand touching his cheek slowly made its' way down and to the back of Mirokus' neck. Stepping towards him while pulling him to her, she tilted her head up towards his. Drawing herself up on her tiptoes she gently brushed her lips up against his.

Miroku himself was a little stunned at his own bold move in admitting that he loved her more than any other. He was momentarily afraid when Sango did not answer for a moment. Then hope flared within him when he felt her hands upon him and saw her beautiful face slowly rising up to his.

He tilted his own head down to slowly meet hers as he held his breath unconsciously. Her lips brushed against his, it felt as though a shock had gone through him at that first light touch, he could feel his aura and hers flare and mingle together. The shock feeling snapped him out of his semi-stunned state, and his arms wrapped themselves around her and crushed her to him. His hug pulled her up to him so her toes were barely touching the floor of the hut and brought her lips up against his firmly. He softened the kiss slightly and parted his lips to run his tongue along the seam of hers'.

Sango gasped at the feel of his tongue against her lips, and wrapping her arms more firmly around him, she massaged his nape as she pulled his waist more firmly against her own. She felt a warmth beginning to spread throughout her body as Miroku continued to kiss her.

His tongue slipped between her lips and teased at her teeth and the inside of her lips until she opened her mouth further and timidly tapped her own tongue against his. He groaned into her mouth and slid his tongue further inside, swirling around hers' and reveling at his first penetration of her. She tasted so sweet to him, her curves fit against his perfectly. He could feel his body reacting fiercely towards her, his shaft twitching and beginning to harden from their passionate kisses.

He ran his right hand downwards and cupped her butt cheek, moving his hand in small circles. His left hand traveled across her back, over her waist and worked its way under her clothing to continue its' way upwards.

Sango, moaning lightly kept herself pressed to Miroku. She let her hands travel over him, down his back to his bottom, across his chest, his stomach and up to his neck. She marveled at the feel of him through his robes. They kept his form so well hidden, hiding his hard firm and well toned body. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her navel and she shivered delightfully. "_Miroku.._." she whispered his name as she felt his hand slide up her side to cup her breast. She felt his thumb brush across her nipple causing her to moan. She pushed herself against his hardness through their clothing and softly, quietly rejoiced when he groaned into her mouth.

"_Sango…" _Miroku had pulled away from the kiss so that he could give her the chance to back away. He didn't want to do anything further with her if she was not ready. His hand continued to cup her breast and play with her nipple while his other hand continued to grope her bottom, sliding in increasingly larger circles causing his fingers to run along the junction of her thighs from behind, lightly rubbing closer and closer to her core. Gods, he did not want to stop, his body was screaming at him to take her. He pushed his hardness against her so she could feel his need for her.

Sango gasped, "_Miroku…" _She groaned and brought her lips to his, kissing her way along his jaw to his ear. Her tongue slid along the shell of his ear eliciting a groan from him as she continued to molest his ear.

Her skin was tingling up and down her spine, her nipples erect and the glowing warmth that had first begun within her lower midsection had now turned to a fierce burning need. She arched her body into his more, giving herself over to him, reveling in the sensations that he had awakened within her body.

Miroku released Sangos' backside and fervently worked with one hand to get out of his clothes while continuing to fondle her breast. Once he felt his hakamas' become loose enough to step out of, he stopped and started on Sangos' clothes. Driving his tongue within Sangos' mouth and exploring while pushing her own into play with his, he began to remove her battle clothing.

Once they had rid themselves of their clothes Miroku reached down and hooked his hands midway on Sangos back thighs and lifted her easily so that both her thighs straddled his hips. Her little hands clenched tightly around his neck and shoulders.

Sango gasped, she felt a burning almost clenching feeling in her lower body. Her body grew warmer with need as Miroku lifted her as though she were as light as a feather. His apparent strength only made her lustful want for him grow. Moaning as she straddled his hips, she began to rub her aching center along his hardness. She licked and sucked at his neck and slipped her hands through his hair and across his back.

Miroku was panting and grunting with his need for her, his member becoming rock hard as he felt her wet warm center rubbing against him. The friction from the intimate touch milking moans from both of them. He lowered his head and sucked on the base of her neck and shoulder creating a small red spot. Sangos moans, gasps and grunts of pleasure were music to his ears and fed his growing desire for her.

"_My sweet Sango."_ Miroku whispered as he placed a kiss on her lips only to work his way down again. Miroku grasped hold of Sangos' bottom and ground her against his throbbing erection, while he sucked her nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue.

"_Ahhh!_ _Miroku…"_ Sango gasped and whimpered out her need as she felt the tight knot within her lower half clench and her blood pulse and pump through her. Not in her wildest dreams did she ever think anything could feel this amazing.

Miroku walked across the hut to the cot that was lying on the floor against the wall. He laid her down on the cot without removing his mouth from her puckered nipple. He settled comfortably between her spread legs, as his hands fondled her breasts and groped her rear end, pushing her up and grinding her against him as he humped her in preparation of what was to come.

She was withering and wiggling with her need below him. She gasped and moaned, arching her body up to his, as he slid his hand down between her thighs. Cupping her and rubbing her core, causing her to cry out for him. He felt her wetness as he fondled and rubbed against her labia and clit.

She was dripping with her need for him. Slowly he slid a single finger into her opening. Sango groaned and brought his head up to kiss him, driving her tongue into his mouth while she raked her fingers down his back. She arched her back and cried out a little louder as she felt him insert a second finger.

"_Gods, Miroku, it feels so good." _Sango said breathlessly against his mouth, while meeting his gaze and reaching down between them to take hold of his shaft. It felt so big to her. She wrapped her hand around it, her fingers barely able to encircle his girth as she pumped up and down a few times milking moans and grunts from Miroku; while she herself groaned with need as his fingers continued to slide and pump in and out of her tight opening. She faintly registered that there was faint pain mixed with pleasure, and knew that when the moment came it would hurt her, but the feeling of wanton want drove away any hesitant feelings she may have held. "_More..."_ Sango whimpered as she brought the tip of his shaft her to opening, and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Mirokus' mouth crashed down onto hers' and ravaged her as his hands grasped her breasts and kneaded them. He thrust his head within her tight opening and groaned out loud as she whimpered at the invasion. A shiver worked its way down his spine to his testicles as he thrust forth within her with gentle force, his kissing swallowing up her cries.

He grunted into her mouth and swallowed up her cry of pain as he drove his shaft to the hilt within her. '_Oh Kami!' _Miroku thought as he felt her incredibly tight passage constrict around him, her virgin skin stretched to accommodate his girth. He lay there for a moment kissing and fondling her softly until she adjusted to him.

Sango moaned as she felt herself being stretched to the limit. Panting, she wrapped her legs around him tighter and hugged him to her. She could feel the head of his penis pushing up against a spot within her that seemed to incite the burning fires and cool them all at once. Her breathing hitched slightly as she allowed herself a moment to just feel before thrusting her hips up to signal him to continue.

Pulling out of her, he then pushed slowly back in, feeling her passage constrict around his shaft as he entered her over and over again. Sangos moans slowly growing louder as he pumped in and out. She matched his downward thrust with an upward thrust of her own, her body beginning to tense and pulse around him. Her hands gripped his hard ass and ground him to her while she spread her legs and lifted her bent knees so that her feet pointed straight up. His hands gripped hold of her hips to hold her in place as he pounded into her, driving deep and hard over and over again, the head of his cock hitting the very depth of her.

"_Ahhh!_ _Ohhh Miroku. Yes, Yes, Yes!! Oh Kami!!"_ Sango cried out as she felt a wave of pure hot bliss sweep over her body. She screamed out his name as she felt her body succumb to the raging lust and the tight ball within her body burst, spreading a giddy blissful numbness throughout her body. Her vision turned black around the edges and stars burst behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut.

Miroku drove himself hard and fast into her as she came, and cried out to her as he felt her muscles clench around him, milking him of his semen and causing him to slip over the edge. His body tensed and felt like it was on fire as stars burst in front of him. He shot his seed within her and collapsed on top of her.

They lay there for a few minutes afterward with him still within her, holding each other and catching their breath. They whispered their love for each other, and still coupled in the act of love fell into blissful sleep…

--

Please review and let me know if I should do more with these characters.


End file.
